


Holiday Interrupted

by knitekat



Category: Primeval
Genre: Bingo, Cuddling & Snuggling, Holidays, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 16:17:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7721506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/pseuds/knitekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick and Stephen's plans for a holiday are interrupted first by an anomaly and then by a cold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holiday Interrupted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kristen_mara](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=kristen_mara).



> Thanks go to Fredbassett for the beta.

Nick Cutter was not a happy man. He was supposed to be on holiday with his lover and had only come into the ARC to finish his paperwork. He'd known it wasn't a good idea, even if Stephen had pointed out that the last thing they would want on their holiday would be for Lester to interrupt them and demand the damned report. Nick had long ago come to the conclusion that Lester didn't know what a holiday was, and had probably taken his work with him if he had ever had one. Nick had finally finished the forms and dropped them off with Lorraine when the ADD screamed. He closed his eyes; it was just typical of his life. 

“Ah, good. Professor, if you could take care of it.” Lester waved a hand at the ADD before returning to his own paperwork. 

Nick sighed and debated telling Lester he was officially on holiday, but knew all he'd get would be a supercilious smile and a 'hadn't he left yet?'.

***

They found the anomaly easily enough and Nick was thankful that it was almost hidden from public view in a small copse in the middle of the lush meadow. It would have been a lovely place to spend the afternoon with Stephen, lazing under the shade of the trees and listening to the burbling brook and the chirping birds. At least, Nick thought that until Finn called his name and pointed out several shapes. He shaded his eyes and peered at the animals moving slowly across the meadow. They were roughly dog-sized and equine-headed and Nick tentatively identified them as early horses, then when he saw the curved backs, he quickly concluded they were _Ephippus_.

“Beautiful,” Nick uttered as he watched them happily grazing, munching on the grass and the occasional brightly-coloured flower, their tails swishing back and forth as flies bothered them.

Of course, they proved a bugger to catch, being both quick-footed and adept at dodging predators. Finn dived at one and let out an indignant shout when he ended up face-first in the grass and far too close to horse droppings. After that, the team was far more careful and coordinated their effects to herd the little horses back through the anomaly. 

Nick looked up when he caught Stephen diving on something several feet behind the horses. He stood up holding a squirming black cat, angry that its hunting had been interrupted. It wiggled and struck out with its claws, almost swiping Stephen across the eyes and causing him to stagger backwards and stumble out of view. A splash and yowl told Nick that his lover had fallen into the brook and he quickly spotted the black cat shooting across the meadow, yowling pitifully after its impromptu drenching.

“Stephen?” Nick called out as he made his way over to his lover. “Are you OK?” 

“Yes.” Stephen swiped at the water dripping down his face. 

“Stephen?” Nick held out his hand to help Stephen to his feet. “Maybe you should change, I'm sure we can get the herd home.”

“I'm fine, Nick.” Stephen looked at Nick and sighed. “I am, honestly, and if I help, we'll get them home a lot sooner and then we can start our holiday.”

Nick nodded reluctantly, knowing Stephen was right, even if he wasn't happy about it, but his lover was correct, not to mention that Stephen had a way with animals, especially horses. He was sure a little water wouldn't harm Stephen and then, well, hopefully lots of water would be involved on their holiday.

***

The trip up to Nick's cottage had been quicker than normal, possibly due to the lateness of the day. They had shared a quick meal before tumbling into bed, too tired to do more than snuggle together.

Nick woke in the night, blinking blurry eyes until he could focus on the bedside clock. What the hell had disturbed his sleep? It was then that he realised two things – firstly, that Stephen was not asleep beside him and, secondly, that he could hear the sound of suppressed coughing coming from the bathroom. 

Bloody hell, he'd known from his sniffling that morning that Stephen was going down with a cold, he should have insisted he stayed at the ARC, anomaly be damned. Typically, Stephen had just shrugged if off as a 'bloody summer cold', but Nick knew chasing the small horses and wrestling that cat into the brook hadn't helped.

*Achoo*

The loud, reverberating sneeze had Nick out of the bed and padding bare foot towards the bathroom. He knocked firmly on the door, calling out, “Stephen?” He lifted his hand to knock again when he heard Stephen's hoarse reply. 

“It's just a cold, Nick. Go back to bed.” The words were closely followed by two more sneezes. 

“Like fuck it is,” Nick muttered and opened the door. His eyes widened when he took in his lover, pale and shivering even though sweat was dripping from him. “Right, back to bed and I'm phoning Lester.”

“Now?”

“Ah,” Nick belatedly recalled the time and the fact that Lester was snarky enough at a decent hour of the day. “In the morning.” He settled Stephen back to their bed before digging out an extra blanket to wrap around his shivering form.

***

The smell of coffee roused Stephen from his fitful sleep, and he blinked his way back to consciousness to find Nick nursing a mug and tapping on his laptop.

“Morning, do you feel any better?” Nick reached out a hand and brushed the sweaty hair from Stephen's forehead, frowning at the heat rising from Stephen's skin. 

“Not really, but I could murder a cuppa.”

“Just let me save this and I'll get you one.” Nick clicked on a few more buttons. “Do you think you could manage some toast?”

“I can try.” Stephen frowned at the laptop. “What are you working on?”

Nick sighed. “Yesterday's anomaly report. Lester wanted it before I left the ARC until I pointed out we were on holiday and I'd want the day back. He wasn't keen on that, but then he still demanded I emailed it to him today.”

Stephen snorted. “Shagging Ryan's not improved his disposition then?”

Nick rolled his eyes, indicating without words his opinion of their irascible boss.

***

*Achoo*

Nick glanced up as the series of sneezes reverberated through the house, pausing as he considered leaving the soup he was stirring to check up on Stephen. As the soup was almost ready, he quickly sliced the loaf of freshly baked bread his neighbour had left for them. Ladling out soup into two bowls on a tray and adding buttered bread and spoons to it, he carefully navigated the stairs back to check on his lover and share lunch with him.

Stephen was still cocooned in their bedding, shivering hard and looking thoroughly miserable. Nick set the tray on the side before sitting on the bed and reaching out to feel Stephen's forehead. “I've got some chicken soup if you feel up to it.”

“Nggh,” Stephen mumbled before blinking up at Nick and yawning. “Um, sorry, what was that?”

“Chicken soup?” Nick smiled as he stroked a hand through Stephen's sweat dampened hair. “You need to eat, love.”

Stephen managed a smile. “I think I can manage some.”

“Let me help you sit up.” Nick helped Stephen up until he could lean back against the bedstead, fluffing and plumping up the pillows. He looked up at Stephen when his lover snorted, ducking his head as a faint blush appeared on his cheeks. “I just want to look after you.”

“I'm not helpless, love.” Stephen nudged Nick's chin until he looked into Stephen's blue eyes. “But I don't mind a bit of fuss and snuggling.”

“Oh, I think I can provide that,” Nick leaned in for a kiss, feeling his lover's dry lips beneath his own, “But first, eat your soup before it gets cold.”

***

Nick lounged on the bed, flicking through the TV channels as Stephen snuggled against his side. He glanced down and smiled at his lover. Stephen's lips were parted and Nick could hear his soft snoring. Nick returned to channel surfing, watching bits of several documentaries but nothing caught his fancy. Nick ran his fingers through Stephen's hair when his lover mumbled and shifted against his thigh, before settling again. Nick's finger hovered over the channel change button before he put the remote down and he started to watch a programme on the Northern Lights in Norway, the scenery looked as breathtaking as did the atmospheric display, maybe...

“What are you watching?” 

Stephen's sleep dazed voice startled Nick from his thoughts. “The Northern Lights in Norway.” He paused and looked down at Stephen before continuing, “What do you think about going to see them?”

“I doubt Lester would agree to another holiday.”

“I've already emailed Jenny about it.” 

“The holiday?” Stephen managed to half-sit up. 

“No,” Nick shook his head, “Not without asking you first. No, about the fact you're ill and I'm looking after you and that this isn't really a holiday for either of us.”

“Good luck with that.”

“Jenny agreed and said she'd talk to Lester about it. Something about being about to change holiday to sick leave.”

Stephen smiled. “I bet Lester will love that.”

Nick shrugged. “Not our problem.”

Stephen pulled Nick down for a kiss. “Ryan will be happy.”

Nick shrugged again. “So long as you are, that's all I care about.”

“Love you, too.”


End file.
